


Dib-Slave

by BB2139



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Multi, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB2139/pseuds/BB2139
Summary: Zim finally takes over Earth, surprised the Irken Armada stays loyal to their goal, even though they are bitter over this victory for Zim, they destroy Earth's organisms and turn Zim into an elite. With his interest in Dib and his family he takes them as slaves. He hopes to destroy his future, and by simply destroying the world he does so...and as an added consequence he also destroyed any hope that Dib would return any of his dormant feelings.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Professor Membrane
Kudos: 47





	Dib-Slave

No,no, no, no, no...this can't be happening. Running forward Dib tries to reach for the people in the building watching the fire dance around the building. He hears a strangled scream and whips around to come face to face with a Irken that he never seen before, his eyes widen when the Irken points a gun to his face. He recognizes the gun, remembers a time when Zim had threatened to shoot him with it if he didn't leave his house immediatley, he remembers the force of the gun and how powerful the gun is to human flesh, rotting it until it is nothing more than a nonexistent atom and just a pile of bones, and he learned that from experience. Hesitantly, he lifts his hand above his head and turns his head around to give one last look to the people in the burning building beside him before reluctantly walking forward with the fear of death weighed heavily on his head. 

He has a strange device placed on his head that forbids him sight and hearing and the Irken wraps him in a kind of coating that stops him from being able to move his hands or feet. He is then shoved into a ship where he lands on what he hopes are two other living people.

He feels that a few more lifeforms were probably getting on the ship based on the vibrations of their feet padding the ground. Lowering his head he can't help but feel guilty. He-he should have seen this coming, Zim wasn't at school for over a week there was no sight of him anywhere else and just a few days before the invasion Zim's house was lit up like a Christmas tree. He knew that even if he said something no one would believe him but, he still knew Zim's true identity if he hadn't been so trusting with Zim then he could have prevented this. 

He, He really could have. He lowers his head and allows the guilt to wash over him, wrapping itself around him like a snake and coating him like snow. Even though he can't hear or see anything he can tell, he can feel it, they-the people he swore to protect he can tell they are suffering, he can tell that they are screaming, that they are dying. He doesn't want to see it, he never wants to see it. However, it seems that the Irken in charge of him didn't understand that. He snatches the headset off of him and shoves him toward the outer window arm firmly against his neck craning him to look down on the Earth as they start to ascend.

It was worse than anything he could ever imagine, they are burning, they are screaming, they were crying, and they were yelling, they were begging, they were praying, they were apologizing, they are- they are fighting, and they are dying. There was a small group, off to the side, where the screams were more heart-wrenching. He watches in horror as a group of two Irkens torture them, looking away he sees a different scene, another group of kids were trying to outrun a pack of Irkens with terrified expressions on their face. It hurt, it really did to know that if he had only tried harder, he could've prevented so much suffering. 

It was unbearable looking down, watching the havoc as the fires covered most of the planet. He hears the snicker from the Irken beside him and then a gasp along with a slap to the face, shocked he looks up and watches his arm burn realizing that he was crying onto his hand he wipes his eyes to avoid another slap, which was pretty strong if you consider that he has claws and his hands are still burning, he sneers down on him and hoists him up to his feet kicking him in the stomach and once again forcing him to witness the ruthless massacre.

After they were far enough from the planet it seemed that the Irkens grip on his shoulder tightened as he directed Dib's view towards the mother-ship forcing him to watch helplessly as the ship shot a leading laser followed by several others. Call it an instinct but Dib couldn't help trying to step forward, as if he could stop the destruction of his planet like he foolishly thought in his younger years. Angered the Irken yanked the headset back down over his head and tossed him toward the other two bodies.

It's my fault.

-~-

I have done it! I Zim have finally taken over Earth!

It was marvelous I simply realized that destroying the one thing, the one figure, the one monument everyone looks towards in praise and admiration the pathetic humans would give up. They would shrivel over and die! I called the Tallest for some reason they seemed a bit surprised at my achievement, but they praised me nonetheless. And now I'm an elite. Later, I am to meet with the control brains and they will tell me what I am to do.

"Invader Zim!" One of the server drones meekly walked up to Zim, who as it was is now sitting on a chair leaning over a new gun he was planning to create, with his head lowered seeming to be displeased at having to treat someone shorter than him with such respect. Zim leans forward to give the drone a questioning look, waving his hand to motion him to continue. "The family-unit of humans you requested have just arrived, the captors are taking them to the cells." 

"Ah, he's here," a sadistic smile stretched across his face as he can't wait to see the look on Dibs face once he sees him," I'll be there in a few ticks." With a nod and a bow the drone leaves and Zim perches himself on the window sill of his room. Looking down at the visible destruction of the Earth with glee before it was interrupted by Gir and his normal antics.

"Master, Master, Master, Master, Master! Master, are you there, Master. MASTER!!! Guess what, Guess what, Guess what!" With a reluctant sigh he looks down toward the small robot who was now yanking violently at the corner of his robe.

"Yes, Gir?" 

"Look, I can sit on my nose...I'm going to go eat now." Pinching himself in between his eyes he decides, to avoid anymore interruptions, to head down to find Dib. After locking the doors to the room and hiding out all the important stuff he left Gir in the room and headed out.

-~-

He doesn't know if he should feel happy or sad that Gaz and Dad were with him. After they landed on the mother-ship, he assumes, they tossed him, Gaz, and Dad into a single cell and took off their restraints. Leaving them to sit lost in thought. It seemed like eternity until Dib looked up and locked gazes with the Professor. They stare and Dib begins to notice that he seems like he's feeling regretful or even sympathetic. Dib looks closer and notices that it seems that the Professor is trying his best to say something but doesn't seem to be able to put it in words. After a few moments of his eternal struggle he finally gains the strength to say the words.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Dib." The professor looks down at his lap and clenches his hands, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you or trust you when you tried to warn me-us about the alien." He looks back up and seems to be pleading for Dib to forgiven.

In another life, Dib knows that he wouldn't have forgiven him, but he isn't living that life, he is the one at fault here, and he realizes that maybe the reason he couldn't save the planet was because of his own stupid selfish mistakes. That's how he knows that he can't not forgive him and walks forward to where he and Gaz sat and pulled his father into a hug and murmur of forgiveness before handing out his hand to Gaz as another sign of forgiveness knowing that she is too prideful to admit she's sorry too.

"Do you think we are slaves now?" Startled at the softness of the words he gaze sadly at Gaz and didn't want to admit the worse, but his silence gave her the answer she needed. She absently nodded her head before looking down and asking a heavier question that amplified the feeling of guilt on Dibs shoulders. "Do you th-think we are the only ones who survived?"

He really didn't want to answer but her intense and sorrowful gaze on him pretty much forced out his answer, "I-I...yes. I didn't see anyone else being borded on any other ship, but there may have been others who survived and were able to get on a ship." He answers in misplaced optimism and looks away not sure what he could even do now, if there is even anything he could do.

Surprisingly the next question came from the Professor himself, "What happened to it?" Dib felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat before looking down allowing his tears to flow freely.

"It was blown up, the- the other ships fired lasers and destroyed it. Completely" With that revelation out the gravity of the situation seemed to weigh heavier on the family then before, opting to sit in silence as they contemplate the uncertainty of the future.

Looking around their small cell Dib realizes that he doesn't care if he has to plead with his worst enemy or if he has to die, but he only wants to assure that his Dad and Gaz are at least safe. He leans against the wall and slowly drops to his knees as he buries his head under his arms and against his legs, hoping desperately that he isn't crying. Gaz silently walks toward Dib and sits beside him tapping his shoulder in her own comforting way.

He smiles sadly at her before he continued to self loathe wondering what he can do to help her feel better. Maybe they could run off to a nearby planet, or maybe even try to get some help from another alien species, they may even be able to build there way out or-

"Dib?" The meek voice surprised both him and his sister, both snapping their head up to the Professor stunned at how sad his voice sounded. "I-I have something to tell you- something that you need to know. I-" he was cut off by the boom of the main door slamming open and the maniacal laughter that rang through the cell. Din could point out that laughter from anywhere. Zim.

He slowly walked down the hall a smile stretched across his face before he stopped in front of their cell and laughed. Infuriating Dib, mind you.

"Ha- well Slave master, I'll take this miserable pod." Zim tears his eyes away from Dib pointedly looking away to make it more obvious how little he thought of him now, of course the talk of buying them didn't make matter any better.

"You! You're buying us? Why?" Dib yelps, a bit scared, memories of Zim's inhumane experiments from his time on Earth. Zim only smiles as Dib fidgets in the cell or pod, whatever it is, before turning towards the Slave master.

"Doesn't he have a bizarre head, you know I've heard he's pretty rare. He and his family unit are the only humans left everyone else was annihilated." He trade smiles with the Slave master who responded with his own commentary on how pathetic they seemed to be, to which Zim agrees.

At this point Dib realizes there is no point in trying to get Zims attention and looks back towards his family who were displaying odd emotions at the moment: Gaz, was acting as if Zim was her worse enemy but seemed to be frozen in her position as if she was paralyzed; Dad, he was shaking as if he is traumatized and he looks terrified almost scarred, odd.

"Get out."  Wha- Dib looks up to find that the cell door is open and he was being clipped to a leash sort thing. He willingly goes along with him and doesn't put up too much of a fuss when Zim takes it smiling.

Zim leaned toward Dib and neared his ear. "Congratulations, you now belong to me. And...you have no where else to go." His voice barely above a whisper ghosts his ears and Dib, finally lets it soak in. No more pretending, no more fighting, no more trying, he really has no where to run, he really can't go anywhere else, he really can't get any help, and now he has to accept it. He has to accept that he lost, that his family is now slaves to an alien, and that Earth is destroyed all because of him. What did I do?


End file.
